Rueda de la Fortuna
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Nunca me gustaron las ruedas de la fortuna, eran lentas y aburridas. Y aunque llegaran tan alto siempre escogi juegos como la montaña rusa. Pero creo que ahora entiendo porque se crearon.


_**Rueda de la Fortuna.**_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera mio Kiku quedaria embarazado sin saber quien es el padre xD

**Pareja:** Asakiku

**Advertencia**: Ninguna realmente... emm.. Yaoi?

**Summary:** Nunca me gustaron las ruedas de la fortuna, eran lentas y aburridas. Y aunque llegaran tan alto siempre escogi juegos como la montaña rusa. Pero creo que ahora entiendo porque se crearon.

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, este fanfic me inspire en un capitulo de un anime que vi: Honey and Clover, el cual me gusto mucho y lo que vi en ese episodio me parecio muy cierto, asi que por eso decidi escribir un Asakiku hahaha amo el Asakiku, esta vez nadie muere uwu bueno aqui se los dejo.

* * *

><p><em>"Nunca me gustaron las ruedas de la fortuna. Jamas entendi porque alguien las invento. Es cierto que eran increiblemente grandes pero... eran lentas y aburridas. Cuando era pequeño en una ocasion subi a una, creyendo que seria emocionante llegar tan alto. Pero los veinticinco minutos de recorrido la pase totalmente aburrido y desde ese dia jure que nunca me volveria a subir a una, pues era mas divertido subir a juegos como la montaña rusa."<em>

El rubio suspiro contemplando la gran rueda que podia distinguirse una cuadra antes de llegar al parque de diversiones. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron al instante a esos recuerdos de la infancia, se preguntaba si sentiria lo mismo al subir a esa rueda que lo que sintio cuando tenia tan solo 9 años.

-Apuesto que sigue siendo igual de aburrida- sentencio caminando con mas prisa hacia la entrada, donde se suponia se encontraria con el pelinegro.

Eso no era una cita. El lo sabia muy bien. Aunque en lo mas profundo de su ser deseara que se tratara de eso sabia muy bien la razon por la cual se encontraban ahi. Todo habia comenzado una semana atras, cuando el profesor les habia encargado una nota periodistica sobre un lugar turistico perfecto para visitar en vacaciones de Verano. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue escribir algo sobre su natal pais, Inglaterra, pero el profesor fue muy claro cuando les dijo que debia ser en parejas y sobre un lugar de esa ciudad, Tokyo. Para su mayor sorpresa su compañero de equipo era nada mas y nada menos que el misterioso Kiku Honda, un chico que solia hablar poco de si mismo y que cada que se encontraban en un pasillo le desviaba la mirada e intentaba ignorarlo, y para colmo del que estaba enamorado. Ni siquiera Arthur entendia como se habia llegado a enamorar de ese chico, pues era mas que obvio que Kiku lo odiaba. Aunque claro, el pelinegro jamas habia empleado esas palabras, pero el hecho de que no le dirigiera la palabra ni siquiera para un sencillo "Buenos dias" y cuando intentara hablarle saliera huyendo, eran claras muestras de un odio o repulsion hacia el anglosajon. Asi que al final acordaron ir al parque de diversiones, con la excusa de que si visitaban el lugar seria mas facil escribir un ensayo sobre eso. Pero eso no lo convertia en una cita, el hecho de que fueran juntos a divertirse una tarde entera al parque de diversiones, a solas, no lo convertia en una cita. Suspiro una vez mas con pesadez. _Ojala esto fuera una cita_. No pudo evitar pensar, para despues levantar la mirada y encontrarse con el pelinegro que miraba entretenido su telefono celular sentado al borde de una jardinera fuera del parque.

-¿Te hice esperar?- pregunto preocupado el anglosajon llegando al encuentro del chico y sin lograr evitar inspeccionar su vestimenta de arriba a abajo. Llevaba un sueter a rayas de color verde y un pantalon negro. Muy rara era la ocasion en la que Arthur podia ver a Kiku en ropa casual, pues normalmente solo se veian en la escuela y en ese momento no podia desaprovechar su oportunidad.

-No, acabo de llegar- dijo el chico restandole importancia mientras se encogia de hombros. Arthur se sonrojo un poco y desvio la mirada. Sabia que era un poco tonto el hecho de que su corazon iniciara a latir con rapidez con tan solo esas palabras, sin duda su mente no evitaba dirigirse a fantasear sobre que eso se trataba de una cita de verdad.

-Ire a comprar los boletos- se apresuro a decir mientras le daba la espalda, intentando calmar sus nervios.

-Ya los compre- le respondio el pelinegro agitando los tickets en el aire -Si esperaba a que llegaras habria mas gente haciendo fila- Arthur rio apenado, al parecer el chico no acababa de llegar.

-Lo lamento, deja pagarte mi parte- saco la billetera de su bolsillo pero Kiku le dio la espalda caminando a la entrada.

-Dejemoslo asi, solo que tu pagaras la comida- Arthur le siguio sonriente, seguia sin creer que es encontrara en ese lugar, junto a ese chico, sin duda eso era una cita. Aunque el fuera el unico que pensara eso.

La tarde paso volando. O eso le parecio al britanico. No tardo mucho en lograr que el japones rompiera esa inquebrantable barrera que habia levantado a su alrededor al inicio de curso. Sin darse cuenta ambos reian y gritaban por la velocidad de los juegos temerarios a los cuales habian subido. La montaña rusa, las tazas rodantes, los carritos chocones. A casi todos los juegos habian subido y ambos debian admitir que se estaban divirtiendo como si se trataran de dos niños pequeños.

-¿Entonces te gusta el takoyaki?- pregunto el japones curioso, una vez que el estomago de ambos les habia obligado a hacer un receso a aquella diversion y tomar el almuerzo.

-Si, es mi platillo favorito desde que llegue a Japon- menciono el britanico con una sonrisa -Aunque debes en cuando extraño los scones de mi tierra-

-¿Los scones son buenos? Jamas los he probado- Arthur se atraganto un poco con la comida y dio un sorbo rapido a su soda.

-Algo asi...- rio con nerviosismo -Al menos a mi me gustan- hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo, en lo que el pelinegro no despegaba la mirada del extranjero. Arthur se puso nervioso y su corazon inicio a latir con rapidez, desviando la mirada del menor, temiendo cometer alguna estupides. El pelinegro miro su telefono celular para verificar la hora.

-Ya es algo tarde- musito, aunque no pasaban de las 6:30, el parque cerraba a las nueve. Pero habia algo que aun queria ver.

-Sera mejor que terminemos y nos vayamos-

-Aun no- le interrumpio Kiku -Quiero subir a la rueda de la fortuna- al britanico le sorprendio un poco su comentario.

-¿Seguro? La rueda de la fortuna es un tanto aburrida, podemos subir a otro juego en lugar de ese, esta la...-

-Hay algo que quiero ver- agrego Kiku cortando las palabras de Arthur. El britanico no estaba muy convencido, despues de todo odiaba las ruedas de la fortuna, pero al final termino por acceder.

El recorrido duraba 15 minutos. 15 minutos encerrado en un espacio pequeño con la persona que le gustaba. Jamas habian estado tanto tiempo juntos, a solas, en un espacio tan reducido. La mente del ingles no pudo evitar dirigirse a un millon de fantasias, las cuales intento borrar desesperadamente y no arruinar el momento con algun comentario indecoroso. Al subir se sentaron uno frente al otro, en silencio. Al momento en que la puerta cerro, Arthur sintio que todo eso seria su perdicion. Hubo unos minutos en silencio, en el que Kiku se limitaba a mirar por la ventana. El corazon de Arthur palpitaba como una locomotora, tanto que tenia miedo que en ese lugar tan silencioso Kiku pudiera notar los latidos alocados de su corazon. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus puños se habian cerrado con fuerza sobre sus rodillas. Jamas se habia sentido tan incomodo antes, en esos momentos ideas locas rondaban su mente como tomar el rostro del menor y besarlo apasionadamente como protagonista de dorama coreano.

-K-kiku- susurro involuntariamente. Los ojos azabache del menor se posaron en el mientras sonreia y levantaba su mano, señalando la ventana de la cabina.

-Mira- dijo, volviendo a posar su mirada en el paisaje que la altura les mostraba. El sol estaba por ponerse, se veia la bahia entera, los reflejos del astro brillante en el mar daban un toque magico al lugar, sumado con las diferentes tonalidades de azul celeste, rojizo, anaranjado y muchisismos colores mas que se dibujaban entre las nubes que cubrian ciertas partes del cielo.

_"Nunca me gustaron las ruedas de la fortuna, eran lentas y aburridas. Jamas entendi porque se crearon. Pero ahora... creo que se la razon por la que las crearon... Las ruedas de la fortuna estan hechas para cruzar el cielo con la persona que te gusta."_

-¡Kiku!- grito mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba con mas fuerza sus rodillas. Escucho un suspiro de exhalto del menor, pero eso no logro que dudara en su decision. Mordio sus labios por unos segundos y al final, sin mas, solto -¡Me gustas!- no hubo respuesta al instante, y temio haber hecho algo estupido y sin sentido, como siempre solia hacer.

-A-Arthur-san...- susurro el pelinegro. Arthur abrio los ojos lentamente, para toparse con un rostro sonrojado que miraba en una direccion opuesta a el, sabia que el otro debia sentirse en esos momentos realmente incomodo, no es normal que alguien que apenas conoces se te declare de esa manera, y menos si es alguien de tu mismo sexo, lo unico que le esperaba era un rechazo inminente -U-usted tambien me gusta- fue la respuesta de Kiku, la cual Arthur tardo varios segundos en analizar. Queria hacerse la idea de que lo que habia escuchado no habia sido producto de su imaginacion y que enserio esas palabras habian salido de los labios del pelinegro.

-¿Eh?- fue lo unico que logro articular.

-¡Q-Que... usted me gusta!- susurro aun mas sonrojado el oriental, sin lograr mirar al britanico. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Arthur tomo el rostro de Kiku entre sus manos y lo obligo a que lo mirara fijamente, sonrio abiertamente mientras el otro le devolvia la mirada y a su igual sonria timidamente. El movimiento fue lento y preciso, al instante en que sus labios rozaron los del menor, el sol se oculto por completo y las luces de la rueda de la fortuna encedieron, formando un hermoso arcoiris de formas. Arthur se separo sonrojado, sin saber que decir. Sin embargo una extraña felicidad le embargaba e inicio a reir suavemente, a sus risas se le unio el japones, el cual con un poco mas de timidez rio a su igual. Ninguno de los dos entendia muy bien que habia pasado en esa rueda de la fortuna, pero sin duda aquello habia sido lo mejor que habia pasado en esa "cita".

* * *

><p>Fin owo<p>

Ok, me quedo bastante raro, no se si explique muy bien la parte en la que las luces de la rueda de la fortuna se encendian. Pero es la parte en la que los rieles que sostiene las cabinas se prenden, eh inician a formar figuras en el cielo, lo he visto en varias escenas de anime, e incluso una vez que fui a Long Beach en la rueda de la fortuna (la cual no me dejaron subir porque a mi madre le dan miedo las alturas TwT) veia esas figuras. Es una escena muy bonita, pero siento que no tuve las palabras para describirlo a la perfeccion T.T Ya tenia tiempo queriendo escribir este fic, pero siempre me trababa en unas partes, pero en fin...espero les guste =3

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a este loco coreano que algun dia se suba a una rueda de la fortuna =3**_


End file.
